


(un)real(ity)

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Past Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he can't tell if it's his memories or the picture that's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)real(ity)

There’s a family picture in the attic

Where we look normal and (almost) happy

Every time I see it I wonder

If maybe I remember things wrong

 

Except; I have scars down my arms

And a burn on my neck

And the nightmares never change

But the photo looks realer than I do

 

I dream sometimes, of my brother

He smiles and touches my cheek

And I try to tell him I love him

But he’s always dead before I can speak


End file.
